gyropediafandomcom-20200215-history
!!Fluttershy (PC)
The tag has been given to recruits that either are willing to post in character of Fluttershy from the show (like Fenolio and Noble) or people that already effectively do post in such character. The latter example being Moony, whom in the past has hosted a number of donation drives on Ponychan that really reflect an embodiment of kindness. !!Fluttershy I was a moderator recruited in the beginning of 2011. He was known for creating numerous shenanigans, for being a semi-active moderator, and for frequently failing to post pictures of his appropriate modtrip pony, Fluttershy. He resigned/vanished due to major inactivity in the summer of 2011. His usertrip was !!Fluttershy II Main article - !!ShiningArmor '' is a moderator that was recruited alongside !!Applebloom in November 2011. He was known for, much like !!Lyra, to post uncapitalized characters to avoid detection of his usertrip, and post in a style that very much resembles the pony Fluttershy. In January 2012, the to-be !!Fluttershy 3.0 requested the modtrip, and !!Fluttershy 2.0 renamed himself !!AngelBunny. His usertrip is !!Fluttershy III ''This section is about Moderation. For his influences outside moderation, see 'Moony. This user also shares the same capcode for moderation on Efchan. see '''!!Fluttershy (EC).'' was a moderator that was recruited alongside !!PinkiePie III in January 2012. He was known for being a rather reasonable moderator, and for his activity across a wide variety of the boards of Ponychan. He is sometimes criticized for his, ironically, unassertive behavior. Despite this, however, !!Fluttershy was praised for being one of the easiest moderators to contact and get along with. !!Fluttershy would very often moderate under his usertrip rather than his mod account. On July 2013, he stepped down to take an indefinite break from moderating to focus on school and real life. He returned to the team for a time until late November 2013. At that time, after a disagreement with other staff and the administration over the handling of a touchy thread and other cumulative factors, it was decided he would take another break. During this break, Inkwell (!!Luna) decided Moony would be placed on "probation" from his moderator status. During this probation, Moony decided that it was time to retire. He has declared that at some point in the future, should the administration be open and he himself interested, he may seek to return to the staff. His usertrip is !!Fluttershy IV , a resident of /pony/ as well as their long running serial, was selected for the mod staff in the June 2013 batch alongside !!Spitfire and the second !!BigMac mod initially as !!Octavia. He later decided to switch to the !!Fluttershy tag probably because he wasn't really much of an Octavia poster anyhow. His usertrip is , and he usually chooses to post under his username when speaking officially as a mod, and incidentally he is also addressed as such. Behavior He was known for being hesitant on imposing bans on users, though he initially gained support out of the respect from his friends, even those that he had to ban, such as MeinFlank. He didn't moderate much outside of /pony/ and /gala/, save for the usual spammers. He was also easy to contact in the IRC, which he lurked often. Bagsgate In late May 2014, a series of events led to Noble's allegedly self-imposed resignation. Following a visible decline in activity over the prior month on /pony/ after dark, Noble took it upon himself to to see what people thought was 'wrong' with his resident serial. In a private Steam chat with a small group of the thread's users who comprised one clique of its community, he made an informal inquiry as to the problems in the serial. Several users apparently expressed that one of the thread's users - Bags - was of particular concern, and they took issue with several things, ranging from the benign (posting multiple pictures in a row when the thread was dead) to the mildly offensive (not being very nice with certain other members of the thread.) Noble took this as enough impetus to permanently ban Bags from /gala/, without prior recent warning or shorter ban. While the subgroup that pushed for this cheered that they had managed to get their mod-friend to remove someone they didn't like, the action was met with swift response by Bags' supporters and those who felt it out of line for a moderator to issue such an egregious ban for such innocuous offenses, especially at the behest of a small group of individuals known to dislike the person, who had immediately reveled in their 'victory.' !!RainbowDash was later contacted and investigated the events leading to the ban, and was presented with the Steam chat logs. Following a confrontation in the chatroom, !!RD later unbanned Bags himself after being unable to contact Noble. The result of the inquiries into the incident and uproar over it led to !!Fluttershy's retirement following the next morning, however possibly temporary. About two months later, !!Fluttershy appeared back on the contacts list, though his return was met with some confusion due to a lack of a formal announcement being made. He's seemed to have been more cautious with imposing bans recently. References Category:Ponychan Category:Staff